Last Summer
by Shiroi no Tsuki
Summary: Sequel dari Unexpected Summer/ Bagaimana Deidara menghadapi sang calon mertua ketika ia akan melamar Hinata? Warning inside.. RnR?


**OneShoot**

**Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**Last Summer © Shiroi No Tsuki**

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Pairing: DeiHina_

_Warning: AU, OOC, Typo's, Don't Like? Don't Read!, Dll_

_Sequel dari __**Unexpected Summer, **__cerita tentang begaimana Deidara menghadapi calon mertuanya ketika akan meminang Hinata._

_._

_._

_Selamat membaca ^^'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari, Deidara-san?" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah datarnya, sehingga membuat seseorang yang ditanya oleh pria paruh baya tersebut meneteskan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"…"

pemuda yang dipanggil Deidara itu tetap bergeming, berupaya meredam kegugupannya.

Disampingnya, gadis manis yang memiliki nama keturunan Hyuuga Hinata itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang sekarang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Bagaimana ia tidak gugup setengah mati? Kalau hari ini Deidara akan melamarnya, benar-benar akan melamarnya.

Karena itulah sekarang mereka—Hinata, Deidara, dan Hiashi—berada di dalam ruangan pribadi ayah Hinata untuk membicarakan persoalan tersebut.

Dan tidak ketinggalan, dibalik pintu geser ruang pribadi Hiashi terdapat dua pasang mata almetyhs yang juga sedang mengintip perbincangan mereka, kedua berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling berebut tempat untuk mendapatkan tempat yang strategis untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Hiashi jika putri kesayangan dilamar oleh pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Meneguk ludah, Deidara mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin. Mencoba menenagkan dirinya yang semakin lama semakin merasa bahwa pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan tajam milik pria itu.

Tidak pernah Deidara sangka, ternyata berhadapan sang calon mertua ternyata lebih sulit dari pada menghadapi ujian kelulusan sekolah.

"Saya akan meminang putri sulung anda, Hyuuga-sama," Ucap Deidara pada akhirnya setelah meredam kegugupannya beberapa kali.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari Deidara, Hiashi tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun terhadap keduanya, wajahnya tetap tenang tanpa menimbulkan ekspresi apapun.

Selama beberapa menit ketiganya hanya diam terpaku, Hiashi hanya diam mengamati pemuda dihadapannya tanpa berkedip terus begitu. Hingga Deidara yang merasa ditatap seperti itu kembali menatap Hiashi.

Keduanya saling menatap tak berkedip, menimbulakn aura tidak nyaman di sekeliling mereka.

Hinata pun hanya bisa bungkam melihat keseriusan dari pandangan orang tua dan kekasihnya ini.

Bahkan kedua pasang mata yang mengintip dibalik pintu pun merinding akan aura yang ditimbulkan Hiashi dan Deidara.

"Bocah!" Panggil Hiashi pada Deidara pada akhirnya setelah hampir lima belas menit mereka terdiam.

Deidara menegakkan badannya sedikit, sungguh. Ia sangat kaget ketika Hiashi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bocah'. Tidak salahkah? Hei dia pria dewasa, kenapa orang tua dihadapannya ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah.

"Maaf, paman. Saya bukanlah bocah yang anda sebutkan."

Kalau saja pria tua ini bukanlah ayah dari Hinata dan bukanlah calon mertuanya, ia pasti akan mencak-mencak dihadapan tua Bangka ini.

Hiashi hanya diam menaggapi jawaban dari pemuda dihadapannya.

Lagi,

Keduanya bertatapan tajam saling mengintimidasi.

"Jika kau bukan bocah, apa yang bisa kau berikan pada putriku jika ia mendampingimu?" Dengan suara datar dan dibuat-buat, Hiashi mencoba untuk mmengintimidai Deidara agar pemuda itu membatalkan lamarannya. Sseperti biasa, sudah banyak pemuda yang mencoba meminang Hinata selama ssetengah tahun ini. tapi usaha mereka gagal karena intimidasi yang didapat mereka dari Hiashi.

Namun sepertinya pemuda didepannya ini masih tetap kekeuh dalam keinginannya, bahkan sekarang Hinata menemani pemuda itu untuk berbicara padanya.

Biasanya, Hinata tidak pernah menanggapi lamaran seseorang dengan seerius ini, mungkin memang sudah waktunya Hinata menjalani hidupnya berumah tangga. Tapi apa tidak terlalu dini? Ia baru saja lulus dari sekolah setengah tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang pemuda pirang ini dengan berani berhadapan dengannya mengucapkan kata yang sakral untuk mendampingi Hinata.

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Saya akan memberikan segalanya yang saya bisa, bukan hanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Saya mengerti yang anda makud, saya akan memberikan kebutuhan Hinata secara lahir maupun batin. Anda tidak perlu mkhawatir, paman."

Hinata menatap Deidara dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan, sungguh ia tidak menyangka Deidara akan mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya Hinata takut seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pemuda yang akan meminag Hinata akan menyerah begitu saja jika berhadapan dengan Hiashi.

Tapi memang itulah yang diharapkan Hinata, ia hanya ingin Deidaralah yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya dan mengucapkan lamaran untuknya, dan ia juga tidak ingin pemuda itu menyerah begitu saja ketika ia udah berhadapan denagn ayahnya.

Dan sekarang HInata mendapat kenyataan itu, ia sungguh tidak menyangka deidara berani menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan ayahnya. Dlam hati Hinata benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

Bahkan kedua pasang mata yang mengintip mereka dari pintu geser itu pun menatap tak percaya akan ucapan Deidara, kedua manuia yang berbeda jeni kelamin itu sungguh sangat tidak menyangka, pemuda yang mereka anggap mereka melambai itu akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat tegas.

Rupanya memang benar apa yang pernah mereka dengar dari seseorang, jangan lihat seseorang dari penampilannya. Tapi lihatlah seseorang itu dari luar dan dalam.

Wajah Hiashi sedikit menegang ketika mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Deidara, ternyata pemuda ini berani juga melawan tatapan matanya hingga sampai pada saai ini.

Mungkin Hiashi sedikit kagum akan pemuda dihadapannya, pemuda itu tidak pernah mengumbar kekayaannya pada dirinya seperti yang dilakukan pada pemuda lain sebelum-sebelumnya.

Padahal Hiasi tahu akan pemuda ini, bahkan ia berteman sangat dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Deidara dan Hinata tidak mengetahui akan hal itu.

Hiashi pun tidak menyangka kalau Deidara akan meminang Hinata seorang diri datang kerumahnya, sebelumnya Hiahi mengira pemuda dihadapannya ini akan mengajak kedua orang tuanya untuk datang beramanya.

Sekarang tidak ada salhnya 'kan menyerahkan putir sulungnya itu pada Deidara, walaupun ia benci mengakui ini. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu memang pantas mendampingi putrinya.

Hiashi bangkit dari duduknya yang bersimpuh, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu hingga membuat dua pasang mata pengintip itu kabur sebelum diketehui oleh Hiashi.

Sejenak langkah Hiashi terhenti ketika berada tepat didepan pintu, kepalanya menoleh pada Deidara.

Deidara dan Hinata kembali menatap Hiashi yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Buktikan padaku kata-katamu itu, Deidara-san!"

Setelah menugcapkan kata tersebut, Hiashi berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan pribadinya.

Hinata dan Deidara saling bertatapan, apa itu artinya… Hiashi menerima Deidara sebagai menantunya?

"De-Deidara-kun!" Seru Hinata riang, sungguh ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya pada siapapun saat ini.

Deidara hanya tersenyum ssumringah mendapat reaksi Hinata, ia tidak menyangka lamaran darinya akan diterima oleh Hiashi. Bahkan Deidara sempat prutasi bagaimana caranya untuk meminagng Hinata.

Massalahnya yang Deidara pernah dengar, banyak pemuda yang dari kalangan atas mencoba untuk meminang gadisnya. Tapi selalu ditolak oleh Hiashi.

Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur Hiashi mau meneriman dirinya sebagai menantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Hinata-nee?" Hanabi menayakan perihal lamaran yang Deidara ajukan.

Sekarang Hinata, Deidara dan kedua pasang mata almethy yang mengintip dari balik pintu geser tadi—Hanabi dan Neji—sedang duduk santai di pekarangan rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Mereka tengah asik membincangkan perihal lamaran tadi, Hanabi sangat penasaran akan jawaban yang Hiashi berikan. Mereka memang tidak sempat mendengar penuturan terakhir dari Hiashi ' kan?

"ehmm!" Neji berdehem

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanyanya yang juga penasaran.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menaggapi mereka berdua.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan menyangkan kalau pama Hiashi menerima lamaranku!" Ucap Deidara edikit menyombangkan diri pada kedua sepupu tersebut.

Hinata sedikit mencubit perut Deidara setelah penuturannya, "Deidara-kun."

Neji hanya merengut akan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya, sedangkan Hanabi? Ia tertawa senang mendapat ucapan dari Deidara, "Kalian direstui?" Ucapnya antusias

"Akhirnya aku punya kakak ipar!" Lanjutnya sembaru mengerling nakal pada Hinata, hingga membuat Hianta sedikit merona.

Mungkin setelah ini akan ada banyak sesuatu yang musti diperjuangkan oleh Deidara untuk menghadapa calon mertuanya, sekarang masih awal, bukan?

Awal mereka menjalani hidup sebagai calon suami-istri.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai sequel dari unexpected summer, bagi yang berkenan silahkan review ya!

Terakhir makasih banyaaak udah yang mau baca fic ini maupun yang sebelumnya.

Salam

Shiroi nno Tsuki ^^


End file.
